


Christmas Market

by Isimile



Series: Advent challenge [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint go to the Christmas market</p>
<p>(Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/582937">Presents</a> but you don't need to read it to understand)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Market

Clint tried to covertly check the time again, doing his best to ignore Natasha’s and Tony’s grin.

“So, Legolas, everything ready for your date?” Tony asked.

“It’s not a date.”

“Really? Coulson didn’t invite only you to a day out at a Christmas market?” Natasha said.

“Not a date,” Clint repeated. “Just two colleagues spending time together.”

“Only colleagues?” Tony needled.

Clint made a face. “Why don’t you get back to working on your little present for Steve?”

Tony froze. “What do you know about my present for him?”

“Sir, Agent Coulson is here,” JARVIS cut in.

“Well, time to go then,” Clint said, grabbing his coat.

“Clint. Wait! What do you know?” Tony demanded to know. “Clint!”

~*~

Clint was still sniggering when the elevator reached the ground floor.

“Do I want to know?” Phil asked.

“Oh, just a little teasing among friends,” Clint replied. He started when he realised Phil had parked Lola at the front door. “We’re taking Lola?”

“I hope you don’t mind but I figured we could make a trip to a smaller Christmas market outside the city.”

“Whatever you think is best,” Clint said. It wasn’t like he’d had much opportunity to visit Christmas markets, so he was happy to rely on Phil’s experience. Plus he figured they were less likely to “accidentally” run into one of the other Avengers who had “by chance” decided to visit the same market and the same time.

~*~

Phil hadn’t been quite sure about his decision to visit this Christmas market, considering the potential of an awkward drive back if Clint didn’t like it but his worries had proven unfounded. Clint might have tried to play it cool but he couldn’t hide the wonder in his eyes at the lights and decoration around them. 

He wasn’t sure whether to be happy about having suggested a spending limit or not, because right now he was tempted to buy Clint everything that caught his eye, if only to see him more often like this: guard down and with almost child-like curiosity.

Seeing as Clint was distracted by the handcrafted figurines, he slipped away to get them something to drink.

~*~

Clint found that he was enjoying himself more than he’d thought. Oh, he’d known he’d enjoy spending time alone with Phil, considering how he could spend hours sitting in Phil’s office while he did his paperwork, but he was genuinely enjoying the Christmas market. Part of it, he suspected, was because it reminded him of Phil in a way: easily overlooked if you didn’t take the time, traditional, sometimes a bit dorky. Really, it was no wonder he loved it.

He started when a cup of hot chocolate appeared in front of him. Looking up, he saw Phil holding two cups.

“I figured we could use some hot chocolate to warm up.”

“Thanks, Phil, it smells great. How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing. I invited you to the Christmas market and that means hot chocolate in my books.”

“You really didn’t need to,” Clint mumbled, taking a careful sip. He avoided Phil’s gaze, afraid of misinterpreting the smile he was giving him. Looking around for a distraction, his gaze fell on a poster. “Oh.”

“Clint?”

He pointed to the poster. “Wouldn’t that be a nice present for Tasha?” He took a closer look, then frowned. “But it’s above the limit.”

“Not if we get her the gift together,” Phil offered.

Clint smiled. “Is that also allowed?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Then let’s go find their stall.” He hesitated briefly, then reached for Phil’s hand to pull him along.

The crowd might not warrant it but they were both happy to pretend.


End file.
